


Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is the winged Cupid painted blind

by Quagswagging



Series: Wings [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupid - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gen, Insecurity, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "I'm scared to fall in love." Lando blurted out. "And then waking up one day a-and seeing the light around them… and knowing they don't love you anymore."Lando is a Cupid, a special Angel who's duty it is to help people falling in love. But that doesn't mean Lando is good in falling in love himself.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Wings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166984
Comments: 18
Kudos: 200





	Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. And therefore is the winged Cupid painted blind

Lando smiled softly as Alex walked over to George, the light, pinkish-white auras around them vibrating slightly as they got closer. He knew his two friends were falling in love, but then again, he had always known they were meant to be.

It was the predicament of a Cupid, being able to see which individuals were to fall in love with one another, and then carefully coaxing them together. Unlike popular belief, Lando could not shoot an arrow and make people fall in love. Everything was all already predestined. Lando was just one of the catalyst within the complicated process.

Overall, he liked being a Cupid. It had lots of perks: wings, Angel friends, and the natural ability to make people like him. But there were disadvantages too. Angels often didn't trust the smaller winged creatures, often shunning them as they were very aware of what Cupids could see. Angels weren't very fond of people meddling with their lives, especially not their love lives. 

Besides that, Lando would never be able to see anyone falling in love with him. Where he saw the light surrounded everyone who fell in love, he would never see that light around anyone who fell in love with him. 

The most painful thing that could happen to any Cupid was falling in love and being with someone, only to wake up one day and realise they had an Aura around them. There was no way to hide from a Cupid you had fallen in love with someone else.

Lando had been lucky when he had come to F1. The Angels in the Paddock were surprisingly accepting of the young cupid. Some of them had been hesitant, but Kimi had decided to let Lando in. And no one dared to say no to Kimi.

Little by little, the Angels had started to accept Lando as one of them, even letting him join in grooming sessions, carefully fluffing up the Cupid's wings, which were slightly smaller than an Angel's.

Lando felt at home with them. If he could never have anyone fall in love with him, this Angel family would be a perfect compromise.

Lando blinked out of his deep thoughts, suddenly realising Alex had shyly grabbed ahold of George's hand. George, who was an Angel, seemed about ready to unleash his Wings and wrap them around the other man. Their Auras had deepened in colour, and Lando grinned contently.

"What are you smiling at, Cabrón?" A teasing voice spoke up behind him. Lando turned his head to see Carlos coming up behind him, the Spaniard nonchalantly wrapping an arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Nothing." Lando muttered, but his eyes still hadn't left George and Alex. Carlos followed his line of sight and then smiled as well.

"It's about time huh? I don't know them very well and even I could see the heart eyes they gave each other." Carlos mused. Lando smiled slightly, leaning into Carlos's hold as much as he dared.

"I saw it coming." He mentioned vaguely. Carlos turned and smiled and him, squeezing his waist.

"Oh, Kimi was looking for you. Didn't know you hung out with the Iceman" Carlos said, tugging on Lando's waist and slowly leading him back to the McLaren hospitality. 

"Occasionally. Kimi is nice." Lando answered, smiling softly. Carlos.

"I never heard anyone admit that before." He teased back. "Anyways, I've got an interview. Find me tonight so I can kick your ass at FIFA?" The Spaniard asked, his arm falling from Lando's waist. Lando grinned 

"You better prepare to lose." He called after Carlos as the Spaniard walked off. Lando took out his phone and saw Kimi had sent him a message.

'Forgot grooming day?' The message simply read. Lando cursed to himself and quickly exited the McLaren hospitality again, making his way back to the hotel and to Kimi's hotel room.

The Angel had already assembled there, sitting around the space with their Wings out, getting groomed or grooming someone else. Lando smiled apologetically at Kimi, who was knelt on the bed with Sebastian behind him, the non-Angel running his fingers through the soft feathers on the Finn's wings. 

"Wings out." Kimi grumbled, patting the spot in front of him. Lando shrugged off his shirt and let his Wings stretch free, ruffling the feathers in place. He always felt a little self-conscious of how much smaller his wings were to an Angel's, but no one ever made a fuss over it. 

Kimi momentarily squeezed his shoulder and then focused on his wings, running a soft brush over them. Lando hummed contently. The sensation was soothing, and he quickly felt sleepy. He perked up slightly when Charles knelt down next to the bed, the Monégasque resting his arm on the bed and his chin on top of it.

"So did you get them together?" He asked. Lando chuckled. 

"Their Auras changed today." Lando said softly. Charles sighed, a happy smile on his face.

"You're so lucky you can experience all of that…" he said with a grin. Lando shrugged up a shoulder half-heartedly.

"I suppose." He answered. Charles patted his knee.

"And what about Carlos?" He asked suddenly, something in his expression changing. Lando frowned.

"What about him?" He asked curiously, before humming contently as Kimi moved his attention to his other wing.

"Is he nice to you?" Charles asked. Lando blinked.

"Yeah. We get along well." He said. Charles seemed satisfied with his answer, but there was still a flash of something in the Angel's blue eyes. 

Charles got distracted as Pierre and Daniil walked in, Pierre, who was not an Angel, smiling gently at Charles and walking over to him. Lando beamed at the two as he saw the bright light surround them.

"Finally!" He sighed, letting himself flop on top of them in an awkward hug. Charles chuckled and patted his back, accidentally ruffling Lando's feathers a little and making Kimi sigh loudly.

"Charles. You know not to touch newly groomed wings" Seb explained quickly before Kimi would in an undoubtedly less subtle way. Pierre meanwhile awkwardly tried to smoothe Lando's feathers down, causing the young man to twitch in surprise and scurry back onto the bed

Charles quickly explained to Pierre that it was very intimate to touch an Angel's wings as Lando practically attached himself to Kimi's side, a little anxious now. Pierre's touch had surprised the young Cupid, and honestly scared him a little bit.

"It's okay, cupcake." Kimi muttered, petting Lando's hair. Lando smiled before turning to look at Seb as well.

"Can I help Seb with your wings?" The Cupid asked Kimi shyly. Kimi offered him a small smile.

"Of course. Seb will explain what to do."

An hour or so later, Lando left to find Carlos. It was already getting late, but he knew the Spaniard would still be up for some gaming. Carlos's driver room was adjacent to his, to Lando quickly changed into some soft sweatpants and a sweater, grabbed some snacks as peace offering, and headed over.

"Hello little Lando." Carlos greeted, letting him into his room.

"Not little." Lando said, sticking out his tongue and playfully shoving the Spaniard. He walked to the bed and grabbed one of the two game consoles Carlos had laid out.

"Ready to lose?"

~~~ 

Lando woke to gentle fingers running over his wings. He sighed contently, snuggling more into the warm chest his head was resting on. Soft lips pressed against his forehead in a tender gesture and Lando found himself smiling, before stilling.

Gaming. Carlos. Falling asleep after losing 12 games of FIFA… Wings. Wings! Lando's mind helpfully screamed. Lando opened his eyes instantly and sat up, his wings folding away as he pulled his knees up to his chest. 

Carlos was lazily sprawled on his back, the look in the Spaniard's deep brown eyes somewhere between concern and awe.

"You didn't see that." Lando wheezed out, feeling his chest tighten in panic and his hands start to tremble. Carlos sat up instantly, pulling a reluctant Lando into his arms.

"Don't worry, Cábron. I already knew Angels existed. I practically grew up with Nando, and it was really only a matter of time before I saw Jenson with his wings out." He said softly. "But you are different, no?" He asked. "Can I see your wings again?" He added, pulling back a little to look the younger man in the eye. 

Lando searched his expression carefully but then let his wings swing free, letting his left curl around him so Carlos could inspect it more closely. The Spaniard touched the feather lightly, and contrary to when Pierre had touched him, Lando didn't pull away this time.

"You're so beautiful." Carlos whispered softly. "Beautiful little Angel" he added, smile turner more teasingly. Lando chuckled.

"I'm not technically an Angel. I'm a Cupid." He explained, swinging his other wing close too as he simply could not get enough of Carlos touching them. When Carlos gave him a slightly confused look, Lando sighed and explained what he was, not only about the light he could see, but also about the lights he couldn't.

"So you can't be sure if someone loves you?" Carlos asked. Lando lowered his eyes and shook his head, his wings drooping.

"No." He muttered, trying to keep his voice steady. Carlos still noticed the pain on his face and pulled him into a tight hug as Lando started to sniffle. 

"Oh honey." Carlos sighed,pressing a kiss to Lando's temple and then one to his wing. The gestures was intimate and sweet, and Lando couldn't help but shudder.

"I'm scared to fall in love." Lando blurted out. "And then waking up one day a-and seeing the light around them… and knowing they don't love you anymore." His voice broke now, and he quickly hid his face in the crook of Carlos's neck. Carlos shushed him softly, rocking him slightly as he waited for Lando to calm down.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, you deserve nothing but the best." Carlos whispered, pulling away a little to wipe the tears of Lando's cheeks. Lando gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you, Carlos." He whispered. Carlos smiled in answer.. 

"You're welcome, Cabrón"

~~~~~

Lando rolled his eyes fondly at his two friends opposite him. They were in Kimi's hotel room again, together with all other Angels and partners. George was sprawled back on the sofa, one of his wings wrapped around Alex; who was sitting next to him. The two looked like teenagers in love, and while Lando was happy for them, especially when seeing how much brighter and deeper in colours the auras around them were.

Still, he felt jealous too,wanting nothing more than to feel the same way about someone. The tip of one of George's feathers gently booped the bridge of his nose.

"Are you okay?" The Angel asked softly. Lando smiled weakly.

"I'm fine." He muttered. Alex now scooted closer too.

"No you're not." He said. Lando shrugged and refused to meet their inquisitive looks. One of George's wings curled around Lando's back and urged him closer, until the Cupid was cuddled in between his two friends. Alex gently smoothed some of the feathers on Lando's wings, and Lando let him. He trusted both George and Alex well enough for it.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. Lando sniffled.

"I… I just want what you have…" he sighed. "But I'm scared." He added. George, who already knew about Lando's struggled, sighed in compasion.

"Oh darling. I think love is closer than you think." He whispered. Lando screwed up his brows.

"What are you talking about?" He huffed. Alex nudged their shoulders together.

"You and Carlos are very close." He simply said. Lando snorted.

"You don't think Carlos seriously loves me… right?" He asked, his cheeks flushing. George grinned widely.

"You like him! You were right Alex, our little Cupid has a crush!" George coeed.

"I do not!" Lando grumbled indignantly, standing up and folding his arms over his chest, his wings fluttering behind his back. Alex stood up as well, grabbing Lando's shoulder.

"Talk to him." He said, a gentle smile on his lips. Lando shrugged and looked away.

"He won't love me. He knows what I am" he whispered.

"Don't speak of yourself like that." Kimi suddenly spoke up behind him, his hand heavy on Lando's shoulder. "Cupids are worth more than any human or Angel. If he doesn't recognize that he is not worthy of you." The Finn spoke, fingers brushing over Lando's cheek. Lando sniffled.

"Really?" He asked in a small voice. Kimi nodded, one of the Finn's wings curling around him.

"Really."

~~~  
Three weeks later, Lando found himself in Carlos's hotel room again, the two of them sprawled over the bed surrounded my snacks their trainers would kill them for. 

They had already,been playing video games for hours now and Lando felt his eyes starting to get heavy, his body slouching until he was leaning against Carlos's side. His wings were out, Carlos had no problem with it, and the one closest to Carlos had instinctively curled around the Spaniard.

"Tired?" Carlos asked suddenly. Lando realised he had simply ceased to move his fingers over the controller, and Carlos had easily won the game. Lando shook his head, before yawning, causing Carlos to laugh and pat the pillow next to him.

"You can lay down if you want." He said. Lando hesitated but then nodded, curling himself up with a sleepy noise. Carlos smiled and laid down opposite him. Lando gave him a crooked smile in return and swung his wing closer to rest over Carlos's side.

"Such a soft blanket." Carlos sighed. Lando smiled and scooted a little closer. Lando was almost drifting off to sleep when Carlos spoke again.

"Lando, can I ask you something?" Carlos whispered. Lando opened one eye.

"Sure." He muttered. Carlos reached out for his hand.

"Do I have an aura around me?" He asked. Lando searched his eyes for a moment, before looking around Carlos. He shook his head.

"No I don't. Why?" He asked. Carlos chuckled nervously.

"Because I'm very much in love." He whispered. Lando furrowed his brows and looked at Carlos's outline again.

"Carlos- I really don't see the Aura. Are you sure about what you feel?" Lando asked, confusion filling his features. Carlos chuckled.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He said. Lando shook his head.

"I don't understand. I should be able to see an Aura if you're in love but I don't." He said. Carlos brushed his fingers over Lando's wing.

"There is one exception to that rule though, isn't there?" Carlos whispered. Lando tried to form words, but nothing came out. The gentle look in Carlos's eyes had rendered him speechless, and with a jolt of excitement in his chest he realised what Carlos meant.

"M-me?" He managed to speak out. Carlos smiled tenderly.

"Yes you." He sighed. Lando blinked dumbly, and then Carlos's lips were pressed against his, moving over his mouth in soft motions. Lando kissed back quickly, wrapping his wing around Carlos more firmly. Carlos lips moved away from his, put quickly found their way to Lando's jaw, his neck, his shoulder…

"I love you…" Lando whispered softly. He felt Carlos smile against his neck, then the Spaniard's lip carefully pressing to his wing. 

"I'm glad, my little Cupid." He whispered tenderly. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
